Secrets and Facts about Spongebob REVEALED!
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Ever wondered how the hell Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter? Or how fish can drink water UNDERWATER? Or how Sandy made her tree dome underwater? Well, the answers are all here! Read this story, and find out all the secrets to the Nickelodeon hit series! R&R please! Rated T for a few facts... like "bikini bottom..." - -
1. Chapter 1

**This story is all about facts on the creators, characters, and fun facts on the Nickelodeon, hit series, Spongebob Squarepants...**

Now that we're older, we know all the dirty jokes about Spongebob, like "Sandy Cheeks," or "BIKINI Bottom," but do you know ALL of them? I bet not! After doing some research, and a whole lot of background information, I recently found out some important facts about Spongebob, and the secrets of the show! You'll never believe it!

This story also might give you a few ideas for stories on Spongebob, so pay close attention! Now, read on, and learn the secrets and facts no one else ever knew about Spongebob, and his friends (and the creators/ voice actors).

... And also, I will reveal to you how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter, and what happened to his wife (I know the man who voices Mr. Krabs) But, I wanna see reviews and follows! ;)

* * *

1.) Each of the main characters in Spongebob Squarepants was inspired by one of the seven deadly sins. This surprising revelation was made in the audio commentary included with the episode "Plankton!" on the DVD boxset of the show's first season. The disc does not establish which characters match up with each sin, but as an avid Spongebob fan, I believe the comparisons are fairly straightforward:

1.** Greed** (_Mr. Krabs_) - this is by far the most obvious comparison that can be made. The avarice of Eugene Krabs is made painfully clear throughout the series. He is constantly thinking of ways to turn a profit, even if it involves taking advantage of his friends or putting them in harmful situations! In one episode, he sings a song called "If I Could Talk to Money"...and there's even a wiki page devoted to compiling all of his greedy plans!

2\. **Envy** (_Plankton_) - another no brainer. With all of Krabs' wealth and good fortune, there has been an equal amount of hard luck and failure for his archrival, Sheldon Plankton. Plankton owns a struggling restaurant called "The Chum Bucket" and is consumed with the desire to achieve the success of his adversary. His life's goal is to steal the Krabby Patty formula from his Krabs and drive his primary competitor out of business.

3\. **Sloth** (_Patrick_) - the guy lives under a rock for crying out loud! If that isn't enough to convince you, in the episode "Big Pink Loser" Patrick is given an award for 'doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else'. He then proceeds go back under his rock to protect his title.

4\. **Pride** (_Sandy_) - the fact that Sandy Cheeks is from Texas alone should almost suffice for this one. She is a squirrel that is very proud of her heritage, so much so that in one episode she nearly moved back home! Sandy also takes a great deal of satisfaction in being the only land critter living down in Bikini Bottom among all the fishy folk. Though generally a good-natured individual, Sandy is quick to spout off about the greatness of the Lone Star state or to show off her athleticism in a karate match or a weightlifting contest.

5\. **Wrath** (_Squidward_) - Squidward Tentacles has no qualms about expressing his negative outlook on life, whether it be by describing how much he hates his job at the Krusty Krab or through outward disdain for his two obnoxious neighbors. He is portrayed as a general failure who refuses to acknowledge his own personal flaws. This constant self-denial manifests itself in a sarcastic sense of humor and resentment toward the society that doesn't 'appreciate' his creativity and clarinet...erm..."skills".

6\. **Gluttony** (_Gary_) - now this one's a bit trickier. Those who have watched a great deal of the series will have noticed a number of jokes about Spongebob having to remember to feed his pet snail. To be honest, Gary doesn't do a whole lot besides eating and meowing, and the meowing is often due to the fact that he is hungry. Once when Spongebob hadn't fed his pet, Gary is shown eating parts of their couch! In another episode, Gary runs away from home because Spongebob forgot to feed him for a while. Another time when Spongebob had amnesia, Gary ate a year's supply of snail food and became morbidly obese! This proves beyond a doubt that when left to his own devices, Gary would rather do nothing but eat.

7.** Lust** (_Spongebob_) - our final analogy is probably the least apparent because we typically think of 'lust' in a sexual sense. However, the alternative definition for lust is simply "a passionate desire for something". In this sense of the word, it cannot be denied that our absorbent yellow friend is an extremely lustful creature. Spongebob has a lust for life that is incomparable to most other cartoon characters - he yearns for the affections of both friend and foe alike, is eager to please, and will often stop at nothing to complete a task.

8.) Mr. Krabs has green eyes, he's 0-07 ft. tall, and weighs 5 ounces.

9.) There's a skinny, long neck fish, wearing a tani-sh shirt, who can e spotted in a few episodes, with his penis showing.

10.) In one particular episode, there is a family tree shown, and a male fish who comes up to Patrick, claiming him to be royalty, and that he is the heir to the royal throne. By proving it, he shows Patrick and Spongebob a family tree, and it is confirmed, that Patrick is indeed related to royalty. Later, he returns claiming that Patrick is not the chosen, and it is actually GARY, Spongebob's pet snail, who is the true heir to the throne. Patrick and Gary are both on the FAMILY TREE! ... that means, that Patrick and Gary are second cousins. To see the family tree, copy and paste this into your search bar to see the full picture of the family tree. (** . /_ **).

10.) Mr. Krabs was born in 1942, making him 72 years old as of this year.

11.) Stephen Hillenberg, the creator of the show, is a former Marine biologist IRL, and an ex-science teacher.

12.) The women who voices Karren, Plankton's wife, is (in real life) married to the man who voices Spongebob.

13.) Squidward is not a squid. He's actually an octopus. Only reason he doesn't have eight legs, is because the creators thought he looked "to burdened" with eight tentacles.

14.) Speaking of Squidward, most people believe Squidward to be in his 50's or late 40's or something... he's really 32 years old, still young.

15.) The fish who always yells "MY LEG!" during moments of chaos on the show is named Fred.

16.) A fungi discovered in 2011 was after Spongebob, and it's called _Spongiforma Squarepantsii_.

17.) Victoria Beckham has done a voice-over for the show, as Queen Amhitrite, wife of King Triton, ruler of the Seas.

18.) Amy Pohler voices Granny.

19.) Johnny Depp voiced Jack Kahuna Langua, the surfer in the episode when our deep sea friends were stranded, and had to Surf the wave known as "The Big One.)

20.) The Krusty Krab (BELIEVE IT OR NOT!) is really a lobster trap! Or a CRAB trap, since that's where Mr. Krabs spends most of his time.

21.) Patrick Star wweighs 2 ounces, and Spongebob weighs 1 ounce.

22.) Spongebob was originally named "Spongeboy," but was copyrighted by a fricken mop! -_- Since they couldn't use the name, they changed it to Spongebob. He looked basically the same, but wore a green hat.

23.) Bikini Bottom is thought to be a dirty joke because of the name, but Bikini Bottom is actually an underwater city beneath the real island of Bikini Atoll. The island is located in Micronesia. It was also the site of many nuclear tests done by America in the 1940s and '50s.

24.) The voice of Plankton, Doug Lawrence, is also the voice for Larry the Lobster and the fish head, Johnny! In addition, comedian, Tom Kenny a.k.a. Patchy the Pirate plays voice of Spongebob himself, Gary the snail, the French narrator and lots more!

25.) Spongebob Squarepants has an impressive list of celebrity guests that appeared in some episodes:

**Pink** (singer) - Pink appeared in a pirate costume while singing a pirate song in "Truth or Square" (from Season 6)Gene Simmons (singer &amp; bassist of Kiss)

**Gene** appeared in "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (from Season 5) as the voice of the Sea MonsterVictoria Beckham and Sebastian Bach (Skid Row)

**Victoria **plays voice of Queen Amphitrite, while Sebastian plays her son, Triton in "The Clash of Triton" (from Season 7)

**Johnny Depp** (actor) - Multi-award winning actor Depp plays voice of Jack Kahuna Laguna in "Spongebob vs The Big One" (from Season 6)

**Others**: David Bowie, Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Whoopi Goldberg, Robin Williams, etc

26.) Starfish do not have brains, hence the portal of Patrick as "dumb."

27.) Spongebob's birthday is on July 14, (the same day as mine!XD) 1986, according to his drivers license.

28.) Spongebob is the only surviving nicktoons from the 90's.

29.) Spongebob was worked at the Krusty Krab for 31 years.

30.) Spongebob Squarepants re-used multiple background tracks that were created for The Ren &amp; Stimpy Show.

31.) Do you remember the episode when Spongebob broke his butt in a skiing accident qwith Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward, and vowed to never, ever to go outside ever again? Here, this might help refresh your memory; he took 3 fake objects, and made them his friends, known as Penny, Chip, and Used Napkin. Well, Penny Chip, and Used Napkin are actually symbols for Money, Food, and Sex.

32.) A starfish can turn it's stomach inside out...

33.) Mr. Pink, and Mr. Krabs are the two best "world's smallest violin players" in the world, ever known to man.

* * *

So, this was only chapter 1 of this story. There's still a LOT more to tell! did you enjoy it? Did it blow your mind? Lemme know what you guys think, and if you any pf you want to know more secrets about certain characters, like Sandy, Larry The Lobster, Pearl, etc.

~Starscream's Biglover OUT!

**Reviews= Happiness**

**Happiness= Writing**

**Writing= Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates= Happiness for YOU : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is all about facts on the creators, characters, and fun facts on the Nickelodeon, hit series, Spongebob Squarepants...**

Sorry it took so long to reply update guys! :P I've been busy with a few other stories, but I'm back. This might be the last chapter, or I might have another chapter up. but we're getting to the end, guys! :)

Anyways, I did some more browsing, and searching, and I found some more stuff. Here it is for you! The secret on HOW Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter! The moment we have been waiting for, for over 14 years! And it stats... _NOW_!

* * *

1.) **Pearl Krabs (how can a whale be related to a KRAB?):**Before we come up with theories, or possible explanations, we need to look at what we know. Pearl Krabs is the daughter of Eugene H. Krabs, and is voiced by Lori know that Pearl is portrayed as a sixteen year old Sperm Whale, as revealed in the episode _Whale of a Birthday_. We also know that Pearl is the exact _opposite_ of Mr. Krabs; Mr. Krabs has a Scottish accent, and is portrayed as a cheap Krabs, saving all of his money (usually seen bathing with his $$), but Pearl tries to save every bit of cash she gets, and speaks in a more snobby accent (anyone got any ideas about her accent? :/ I got nuthin.) This proves to be evidence of Pearl being adopted.

But, there is another theory that Pearl is related to Mr. Krabs, and is the biological daughter of him. Mrs**. **Krabs was or is the mother of Pearl Krabs and the wife of Eugene Krabs. She either died from an unknown cause or she divorced Eugene. Mr. Krabs says in a book, that Pearl takes after her mother. She is the daughter in-law of Betsy Krabs &amp; the late Victor Krabs. It is unknown If she will ever appear in the show.

There are many legends, and fables to how Pearl is Mr. Krabs daughter, which is (and I think I say this for ALL of us) the biggest mystery of Spongebob Squarepants; and Mr, Krabs wife. After doing multiple researches, I have come up with two, possible theories:

**Theory #1: **The truth is that Pearl Krabs was adopted from SEA CARE.  
Apparently she was rescued by OPS (Ocean Protection Services) when her blowhole was captured by fisherman during a coast-to-coast trip. Mr. Krabs adopted her from SEA CARE.

Therefore, she is not just an international adoptee, but INTER-SPECIES adoptee.

**Theory #2: **Pearl is really is related to Mr. Krabs, and is his biological daughter. This could be that Mrs. Krabs is a Sperm Whale (like Pearl). Thus, Mr. Krabs mated with a Sperm Whale, who gave birth to Pearl. It is unknown of how she died though (old age, murdered, or a disease? We don't know).

**Theory #3 (more evidence of adoption): **Mrs. Krabs died of an unknown cause, or was killed, or perhaps old age (concideraing the fact that Mr. Karbs is apparently 70 years old... death of old age?). Either way, she died, and Mr. Krabs was heartbroken, so he decided to later adopt a child, thus being Pearl.

Whatever the case, Pearl is a recurring character in the series, who was most notably seen in the episode Bossy Boots and _The _ _Chaperon_. She is a sperm whale, which means Mr. Krabs was once married, and her mother was most likely a whale (if relative to **Theory #2.**).

**2.)** **Theory behind Spongebob: **SpongeBob SquarePants is one of those classic, timeless ideas: It's about a talking sea sponge who lives in a pineapple at the bottom of the sea whose mascot is a meowing snail and who works in a restaurant owned by a crab. OK, sure, it sounds kind of bizarre when you put it like that, but what cartoon premise doesn't? Children's cartoons are metaphors; it's not like the creators were trying to say that these characters are literally mutants or something.

**The Theory: **According to one strangely convincing theory posted on Reddit, the show is really about nuclear testing. SpongeBob and his friends look and act the way they do because of their exposure to the radiation from atomic bombs dropped in the area around Bikini Bottom, where the show is set.

First of all, the fact that a talking sponge lives in a place called Bikini Bottom isn't some roundabout reference to human contraception - the show is set under a real place called Bikini Atoll, which is confirmed by the official Nickelodeon-written-synopsis. And here's where it gets interesting: Back in 1946, the U.S. government detonated a couple of atomic bombs there, one of which was set off underwater. SpongeBob fans might be familiar with this particular mushroom cloud, considering that similar explosions are used on the show whenever a character so much as drops a pin on the floor: Suddenly, all the weirdness in this cartoon starts making sense: The characters were normal sea creatures until the radiation from the explosion mutated them into sentient freaks. Even the landscape changed, allowing giant pineapples to grow out of the ground. Not only does this theory make sense, but it also provides answers to a lot of previously unanswered questions that have baffled fans for years, such as "How the hell did Mr. Krabs father a goddamn whale?"

Now, what we DO know, is that the creator of the show is a Marine Biologist, who was stationed at a base on an island called Bikini Toppless (or something like that... I explained it in the previous chapter). The creator of the show did secret atomic bomb sightings underwater, causing the radiation to affect the sea creatures.

**Writing= Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates= Happiness for YOU : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**ddddThis story is all about facts on the creators, characters, and fun facts on the Nickelodeon, hit series, Spongebob Squarepants...**

So, it's been a while since I've updated; a lot has happened. I've been stuck in summer school, and it **_SUCKS_**! The kids and the teachers really just don't give a fuck about what you do, so long as you show up every day, and don't ditch. I hate it! But, i get out this Thursday, and then I can leave! FINALLY!XD

So, I've been looking up some other stuff online about Spongebob, and here's what else I've got; in this chapter, it will be reveled why Spongebob can't get his licenses, and why he acts like a little 5 year old. I will also tell you another theory about Spongebob, and the whole '_real_ _truth_.' Now, I will piece together informtion about everything we know so far. I think this chapter will sum up all the secrets and truths behind Spongebob. So, without further ado, let's go! ON WITH THE STORY!

***This stpry is dedicated to my little brother, Max Kostos. I know we're only half related, and that I just met you and Dad for the first time last year, but I promise to you that I will always be there for you, as your big sister.*  
**

**~Katie**

* * *

**1.) Why Spongebob can't get his driver's license, and why he acts like retard 4 year old**:

So, apparently Spongebob wasn't always as stupid, or forgetful (etc.) as it seems. I've been reading various blogs, and theories, and most of them lead up to the same unbelievable story. It all starts off like this: So when Spongebob was born, leading all the way up to being 16 years old, he was just a normal kid/teenager. Yup NORMAL! Like, average grades, normal, teenage grumpy and cocky attitude, everything! When our favorite Sponge creature got his official license, he was all happy, and totally ready 'ta fuck shit up'! Just like we all do/did, when we got our license. So, apparently Spongebob was speeding on a road/freeway/whatever it was (some say it was just a street/road, others say it was a freeway, doesn't matter), and he got in an accident. He was sent straight to the hospital, where doctors took x-rays(and this isn't important, but I'm assuming it's the one purple fish, with glasses, wearing that white outfit, and always carrying around a clipboard- the same doctors that fixed up Spongebob's ass when he broke it, while sledding), and treated him for multiple bruises, a few broken bones(especially ribs), and brain damage.

Now, of course the doctors were able to fix up our Sponge buddy, so don't get worried. Only problem was, as I said, he had brain damage, lowering his IQ to that of a mentally disabled perso... ah, sea creature. So, after he was discharged from the hospital (when the docs. said he was fit to come home), Spongebob went back to driving, and... well, you can imagine how he messed up half of Bikini Bottom. The public sued Spongebob, and was found guilty; but, )I guess :/) instead of being sent to prison, the judge ruled that Spongebob wasn't fit for driving, and ordered Spongebob's boating license to be revoked.

Spongebob found Mrs. Puff's Boating School, and attended school there. He passed the test on paper, but failed, as we all know, countless times. In one episode, Patrick helped Spongebob getting his boating licenses, by putting a walkie-talkie inside of Spongebob's head, and told his what to do. It was reveled that Spongebob failed the test 48 times. Now, that episode was only aired a few years ago, and since then, Spongebob has kept failing his boating test (NOT driving test!).

Only thing that makes me speculate about this theory, is that there was another episode aired some years ago; one where Patrick got his licenses, to prove to Spongebob that anyone could get their boating licenses, and he ended up passing. Patrick then proceeded to approving his licenses, where he won a brand new, sports boat, boatmobile (not automobile!). Patrick became over excited, and jumpy, while Spongebob remained jealous, and angry at Patrick, believing that he should've gotten his licenses, and the sports boat, but he was able to maintain his anger. So, Patrick took his new boat out for a drive, along with Spongebob, where Patrick met what he thought was his parents. now, this is the part that gets me. Spongebob's parents did tell Patrick that they were Spongebob's parents, and not his, and after that being disappointed, Patrick drove away, leaving Spongebob's parents (I believe their called Harold and Mary?) father said, "Even Patrick has his licenses." Then, they appeared to feel sad, and jealous. If Spongebob's parents don't have their licenses either, then is it a family curse or something? Or perhaps, the theory is wrong, and maybe the whole family crashed while driving? Because, Spongebob's grandmother can drive, so it can't like... like a family gene or something. She drove Spongebob to work on day at the Krusty Krab, and appeared to have no problem driving. No pedestrians were injured, or crashes. Whatever the case may be, it's either those theories.

2.) (This is just a fact) **Character IQ**: Each of the main characters in Spongebob have IQ's, ranging from genius, to mentally disabled. Here's how the order ranges, from Smartest, to Dumbest:

**Sandy: **Sandy Cheeks appears to have the most brains on the show. She's built countless scientific and (possibly) nuclear weapons and tools, most of which she uses to upgrade her treedome. So long as Spongebob or Patrick don't get involved with her inventions, Sandy is usually awarded with trophy, or a first place ribbon if she creates a new tool. Most people believe Plankton to be smarter than Sandy, but she has proven to be smarter, by outsmarting him in a particular episode, when the two teamed up to try and build a device, capable of teleporting a full body (and Spongebob was the test monkey). When it was a success, Plankton teleported himself inside of the safe which held the krabby patty secret recipe, and Sandy outsmarted him by (this might not be exactly how it went, but whatever happened, she outsmarted him) teleporting him back, and, and she then proceeded stepping on him, and taking the device with her.

Sandy also has a black-black belt in karate, and is one of the strongest people in Bikini Bottom. She's bold, has more guts than most people, and is not afraid of taking on anything or anyone. Even if it's an Alaskan Bull WORM! AND PINK! (lol:P)

**Plankton:** Plankton is second for smarts on the show. He's built countless scientific and (possibly) nuclear weapons and tools, most of which he uses to steal the secret krabby patty formula, or come up with a new chum idea. He even built his own laboratory inside of his abandon restaurant, and his computer W.I.F.E., (Wireless, Integrated, Female, Electroencephalograph). Plankton is an evil mastermind, who has come up with various plots and schemes, all in order to steal the krabby patty formula, most of which fail. He first started off across the street from his rival restaurant, and sworn enemy, The Krusty Krab, and Eugene Krabs. He has since then, plotted to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula, and has failed every single time.

Despite all of his countless fails, he still has plenty of knowledge stored in his head. He knows what he's doing, and isn't afraid (most of the time). Plankton will probably never give up on finding out the formula until he's lying on his death bed. Most people don't like Plankton, and he is most likely, Spongebob's most hated character, but come one, admit it; you admire his determination to steal the formula!

**Squidward Tentacles:** Squidward Tentacles has plenty of brains, and his IQ ranges to a low IQ. He is very intelligent and bright, but it's weird, because at the same time, he's also very depressed and appears to be angry. Moving on though, Squidward can play the musical insturment (and god help u if u don't no! -_- ) clarinet, and he can also conduct his own music. Though he's not very good at it, most people cannot conduct their own music- take it from me! I play the guitar, and most people I know do not know how to do it. What I m getting at, is that to conduct music, you have to know how what the music sounds like, and all the chords and notes. It's very difficult and challenging. This proves that Squidward has many intelligence.

Besides the music playing and writing, Squidward also has an impressive vocabulary. This is part is a bit challenging, but I'll do my best. Squidward knows a variety of words, and he knows how to use them. Like, have you ever noticed when he's drinking tea (this is when he's usually smart- idk y), he's talking like he has a degree or something? Like, he's using words like "flabbergasted," or "baroque," "hedonist," etc. Squidward uses these words in sentences that make sense, meaning that he understands intelligence. Squidward probably does have a high intelligence, but he probably has a low IQ, because he does not get things as quickly as most people. this means that... well, say there was a big secret all of our favorite characters, and Plankton were unraveling a mystery right Sandy and Plankton would be the ones to figure it out first, being the smartest. But, if we take them out of the picture, the others would have a harder and longer time figuring it out. Squidward would most likely be the one to figure out the mystery, but it would take him longer to understand the mystery.

**Mr.** **Krabs:** Mr. Eugene Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krabs does not have a high IQ, and is right above the borderline from being mentally disabled. He is not very bright, unless he's cheating someone. He understands business and how to cheat people, but when you get down to it, he doesn't know what's going on. Krabs has a low intelligence, and understands very little at a time. If you were to explain something to him, you'c have to do it slowly, piece by piece at a time, and probably explain it over and over again, until he finally understands it.

Eugene Krabs, though he understands how to sneak away with things, and cheat people out, along with business, he understands very little. It is hard for him to understand what is going on around him, but he's sill the cheap lovable character we all love. :P

**Spongebob Squarepants:** Spongebob Squarepants is over 18 years old, and has suffered from brain damage, causing his IQ to lower, and act like a five yer old chilfd. That is why he still plays outside in the dirt, jellyfishing,, and cannot get his boating license. In Spongebob's case, i's similar to Mr Krabs, where he's just over the line of being mentally disabled, but instead of being over the line, he's just right under the line. Spongebob has the capacity to understanding most things that are not difficult, but cannot understand harder things.

If he's under pressure, Spongebob usually breaks down for a little while, and ignore the situation at hand, leaving it off to the side, unless it's life threatening. Spongebob is a lovable sea creature, and is usually easy to get along with, but his mental capacity is equal to that of... like a sparrow, or a really, small, bird .

**Patrick Star:** Patrick Star's IQ is the lowest it can get! He is- BY FAR the stupidest character in the Spongebob Squarepants series, and possibly the stupidest character in cartoon history! Patrick has the hardest time remembering and understanding things, and almost always has a mental breakdown every time he does a math related problem. He cannot remember things for shit, he's very forgetful, and possibly has short-term memory loss. In fact, if he were to be diagnosed, doctors would probably find multiple mental disabilities. Short term memory loss would be in order. Patrick is an idiotic, dumbss, but he's also very strong, and is very cute and adorable- LADIES! Let's all admit to it; we've all wanted to snuggle-wuggle with wittle Patwick-Watrick at some point, because- EEEEEK! He'S SO ADORABLE! :3 :3 :3 :P :P :P XD XD XD

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, well that just about sums up all the theories, secrets, and facts about Nickelodeon's hit T.V. series, Spongebob Squarepants. If, however I come up with another hypothesis/ theory, I'll make another chapter. Wow... I've unraveled all of Spongebob's mysteries in less than five chapters... I'M A FREAKIN SWEET BAD ASS!XDXDXD lol jk, jk!

Thank you ALL for sticking with my story, and for being so open, and supportive for me! It really meant a lot when people started following and favoriting me and the story! :') Seriously... like every time an alert when off on my phone, and I saw it was a FF alert, I had like a mental, teenage, fangirl breakdowns! Seriously... I was in the middle of class one day and it went off, and i was like all "EEEEEEEK!' and then every head turned 2 me, and i wuz like "ummmmmm... EK! A SPIDER! *smack* it was baaaaaaad.

lol, anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me, and followin/favoriting me/and my story! y'all are the best, and please continue to support me, and you can join my BADASS CLAN!XD To be a badass, you can do so by simply slicking the follow and favorite button t the bottom of your page, to me! Do so right now, and YOU will become a member of my clan, FULL of bad asses, including! Seriously, CLICK THE MOTHER FUCKING FOLLOW/ FAVORITE BUTTON RIGHT NOW, AND BECOME A BADASS!XDXDXD

...

...

...

sorry :/ i had a fangirl, mental breakdown right there... LOL, U CANT JUDGE ME WE'VE ALL DONE THT SHIT!XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

**Reviews= Happiness**

**Happiness= Writing**

**Writing= Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates= Happiness for YOU : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, what's goin on? So, this is officially (at least I think :/ ) the last chapter of Secrets and Facts of... come on people, you know the rest -_-

Please enjoy!

~Starscream's Biglover

* * *

**Theory about Pearl:**

So, I was on facebook a couple of days ago, and I stumbled upon something that caught my attention; it was a picture of a fully grown sperm whale that appeared to be stabbed with harpoons. Now, I was unable to detect its gender, so I don't know if it's a male or female, but I defiantly understood what was going on; it was a picture- or rather a drawing of Pearl's mother or father that was stabbed and killed by what must've been whale hunters. Pearl's mother/father was had sunk at the bottom of the sea, and Pearl was curled up on her side.

Now, this is just another conspiracy theory of how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter, and it could be true, it might not be true, I'm still not sure. But, this is my understanding of what happened.

Pearl's mother/father was hunted down, and killed by probably whale hunters. Whale hunters usually skin the whale's, and harvest the whale's meat (organs). Then, they would sell the meat and skins to chefs and restaurants, or they would take the meat home with them, and eat it (after cooking it, of course).

So, Pearl's parent must've escaped with gruesome injuries, and swam to the bottom of the ocean, where he/she died.

Pearl must've stayed with him/her, and that's where Mr. Krabs found her, and decide to take care of her, and raise her as his own. And that's how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter.

* * *

I'll do some more research later today during lunch, and see if I can find anything else.

**~Starscream's Biglover**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, what's goin on? So, this is officially (at least I think :/ ) the last chapter of Secrets and Facts of... come on people, you know the rest -_-

Please enjoy!

~Starscream's Biglover

* * *

**Theory about Pearl:**

So, I was on facebook a couple of days ago, and I stumbled upon something that caught my attention; it was a picture of a fully grown sperm whale that appeared to be stabbed with harpoons. Now, I was unable to detect its gender, so I don't know if it's a male or female, but I defiantly understood what was going on; it was a picture- or rather a drawing of Pearl's mother or father that was stabbed and killed by what must've been whale hunters. Pearl's mother/father was had sunk at the bottom of the sea, and Pearl was curled up on her side.

Now, this is just another conspiracy theory of how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter, and it could be true, it might not be true, I'm still not sure. But, this is my understanding of what happened.

Pearl's mother/father was hunted down, and killed by probably whale hunters. Whale hunters usually skin the whale's, and harvest the whale's meat (organs). Then, they would sell the meat and skins to chefs and restaurants, or they would take the meat home with them, and eat it (after cooking it, of course).

So, Pearl's parent must've escaped with gruesome injuries, and swam to the bottom of the ocean, where he/she died.

Pearl must've stayed with him/her, and that's where Mr. Krabs found her, and decide to take care of her, and raise her as his own. And that's how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter.

* * *

I'll do some more research later today during lunch, and see if I can find anything else.

**~Starscream's Biglover**


	6. Chapter 6

Holy shit! I never realized how many people were reading this story! Almost 30,000 views on this story I got! O.O That's the most amount of

The only main character on _Spongebob Squarepants_ that is actually a fish is Mrs. Puff. I've taken the liberty of organizing are all the (main) characters from the show in an organized manor.  
**Spongebob** \- sponge (_parazoan_)  
**Patrick** \- starfish (_echinoderm_)  
**Squidward** \- squid (_cephalopod_)  
**Mr.** **Krabs** \- crab (_crustacean)  
_**Sandy** \- squirrel (_rodent_)  
**Plankton** \- plankton (_protozoan_)  
**Pearl** \- whale (_cetacean_)  
**Mrs. Puff** \- blowfish (fish)**  
Larry the lobster - **lobster (crustacean)

* * *

So, while there are many fish living along side with Spongebob, it turns out that Mrs. Puff is the only main character that is actually a fish. And speaking of fish, this next is one fact that I know EVERYBODY ho enjoys watching SpongeBob- whether or not you're a super fan, a fan, or occasionally watch the show (even if it's once in a while, or twice a year), this next fact is going to **BLOW. YOUR. FUCKING. MIND.**

Any time there's a major or minor disaster happening, one thing- particularly one _noise_ stands out more than anything else. Usually when the creatures of Bikini Bottom to freak out, it mostly happens when Plankton throws a diabolical b=plan into action of stealing the secret formula, or take over Bikini Bottom, or someone/thing threatens the existence of all the life forms living in the small town, all of the creatures will start running around in circles, screaming and almost all of the time, things will get set on fire.

But, whenever this happens, there's one voice that always constantly yells, "My LEG!" and I'm pretty sure you ALL know what I'm talking about. Yes, the famous my leg screech has been yelled in every major disaster in the show, and it stands out from all the others, because we've all heard it before, it's been yelled on every season- not necessarily every episode, but all 10 seasons of the show it's been heard. I'm pretty sure we all wondered who yells it. And if you don't, then _**YOU'RE LYING TO YOURSELF!**_

Yes, the fish who yells my leg is a pretty familiar voice in the series, and it turns out that there is actually a character behind the voice. Fred is his name, and he's been seen thousands of times as one of the offside characters. His skin is a dark shade of green- almost an olive color, and he wears brown pants with a black buckle, and no shirt. Interestingly enough Fred was the first of the regular generic character models to appear in the series. He is married to Sadie and they have two children, Baby Rechid, and Monroe Timmywives are Nancy Suzy Fish, and Mabel Jenkins, who he had Debbie, Rechnid, and Tommy with. Fred is friends with Tom, Nancy Suzie Fish, Shubie, Harold "Bill" Reginald, and enimies with Plankton (GEE! what a shocker! -_-) His first appearance is in _Reef Blower_, however, he is barely seen in the episode, as he was in a car as SpongeBob zoomed past him.

He's most often seen dining at the Krusty Krab. He was one of the first two background characters. His name was revealed in the episode _Patty Hype_, where he was advertising the Shell Shack's talking and singing dog. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence in most of his appearances, but in_ Patty Hype_, he's voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and by Dee Bradley Bakerin _Ripped Pants_. He is famous for the running gag in which he screams "My leg!" when something such as an explosion takes place. This quotation first appeared in the episode _Boating_ S_chool_.

But, Fred doesn't always yell, "MY LEG!" he has also said a series of other words as well. Such as, "Amazing! Hey, Tom! Rev up those fryers, 'cause I'm sure hungry for one... HELP! HELP! **MY LEG**! Thanks for the lies, Mr. Fairy Tale! Monster Krabby Patty?! But, let's not forget about the real composer, Squidward! Hey, all you people! (during that bit, I believe he started singing a son about SpongeBob's jelly) Ive got to tell someone about this! To my tail fin. Are you kidding me? Let's get out of here! Oww, my leg! My leg! My eyeeeees! (this one is really famous, and there's even a ten hour remix out of this somewhere on youtube!) Not at all, boys... Deuueaugh! Well, I guess I won't be eating those."

Okay, this one is my most favorite, because it sort of relates to me. Spongebob and Patrick are both depicted as little kids, because of the way they act; such as always being goofy, silly, blowing bubbles, joking around and just goofing off. So, it wouldn't surprise me if a few people thought they were about six or seven. However, despite their silliness and goofiness, Spongebob and Patrick are actually roughly in their twenties. Spongebob was born on July 14, 1986, which is also the French's Independence Day... and, it also happens to be my birthday. Spongebob is about 29 years old, and will turn 30 in only a few weeks! Patrick was born on February 26, but the year and his actual age are unknown. However, Patrick is only a few years older than Spongebob, so he's most likely between the ages of 30-34.

Just to add to that, Mr. Krabs was born in 1942, which would make him 71 years old. Plankton was born in November, 1942. He is only a few months older than Mr. Krabs, but he's 72 years old... How old does this make you feel now?

* * *

**Facts about Patrick:**

Patrick and Gary the snail are actually related, they're first cousins, and there's a whole episode based off of it. In the episode, Patrick is crowned King and that's all I'm going to say about it, because the rest isn't really important. But, I took a look at the family tree, and it turns out that Gary and Patrick actually are related.

A starfish character first entered the picture while Hillenburg and Drymon were storyboarding the pilot. But before there was the lovable dummy Patrick Star, the starfish in the first story had a "huge chip on his shoulder because he was pink." He owned a roadside bar and was a "bully." Bill Fagerbakke, known mostly as Dauber from _Coach_ and/or Marshall's dad on _How I Met Your Mother_, voices Patrick by slowing his speech and pretending that his mouth is in his chest.

Patrick lives at 120 Conch Street Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean.

Patrick has many relatives. Herb Star(father), Margie Star(mother), Ed(cousin), Gary the Snail (cousin), Sluggo (uncle), Billy Bob (grandfather), Maw Titter(grandmother), Shriek (great-grandfather), Princess Tulsa (great-grandmother), Prince Callows (great uncle), Carl (great uncle), Prince Dingus (great uncle), King Amoeba (great great grandfather), Queen Mildew (great great grandmother), Patrick Revere (ancestor), and Pecos Patrick (ancestor).

* * *

**Facts about Squidward:**

Although his name is 'Squid'ward, he is actually an octopus, seeing as he as 8 tentacles, not six.

Squidward's house is sometimes called an "Easter Island head". It looks like a really big stone face.

Seeing as how Patrick is Spongebob's best friend, you'd think hat he'd appear in most of the episodes, moer than any other character. But, it's actually Squidward who appears in more episodes.

* * *

Now, I know you were all probably expecting a little more than that, but I've already gathered up maybe half of the entire series. So, that sums up everything. Tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to know hat you all think.


End file.
